


Warmth

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Series: The Story of Lorne [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e17 Coup d'Etat, M/M, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tired from trying to sleep on the shitty cement floors, the cold, dark cell, tired of having nothing to stare at but gray walls and his team and his shoes.</p><p>(Easily read as standalone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during and after Coup d'etat

Lorne was fucking tired.

He was tired from trying to sleep on the shitty cement floors, the cold, dark cell, tired of having nothing to stare at but gray walls and his team and his shoes.

And then there was McKay, who was unconscious and drooling. It was a good sign though, because with McKay being kidnapped, the chances of rescue just increased tenfold.

Unless, of course, this _was_ the rescue, in which case: shittiest ever.

 

“Way to be alive.”

“Thanks, sir. So, uh, you come to rescue us?”

“Until about a moment ago I thought you were dead. Now that I see you speaking and breathing… yeah, thinking about it.”

“Well, good. Let me know if there’s anything we can do to help.”

Shittiest. Rescue. Ever.

 

Which was not to say he was ungrateful, because damn was he glad to be out of the cell and on his way back to Atlantis, where there was sun and food and walls that sung his name.

 

Beckett took his sweet time doing their post-mission check-ups, but he was too exhausted to care.

“Alright, be off,” Carson said. “Get some rest.”

“Thanks, doc,” he said, sliding off the exam table.

He wandered through the halls on autopilot, letting the city guide him home.

 

Parrish was sitting against his door, knees pulled to his chest. He looked almost as tired as Evan felt, but jumped to his feet the moment he rounded the corner.

“Major!” he exclaimed, and then suddenly their lips were pressed together. It took Evan by surprise, but his arms draw up to hold on to something – David’s back or waist or arms or _anything_ really, he wasn’t sure.

But David pulled back, his eyes closed. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Major,” he said. “I shouldn’t have… I thought you were dead.”

And yeah, Sheppard had mentioned something like that.

Evan politely asked the city to open his door, and she happily obliged. He pulled David in and the door closed after them.

“I shouldn’t have come- I should go,” David said, pulling further away.

Evan didn’t let him make it far. He pulled him back with a firm hand. “Don’t,” he said. “Just… I’m going to shower.” He hadn’t in like four days, and he smelled like a farm. “Just wait here. Don’t leave.” He was too tired to pretend he didn’t want this.

He showered quickly, scrubbing a little too hard to get all the dirt and sweat off. Scalding hot water poured over him, soothing his muscles. His skin was pink from all the scrubbing and heat, but at least he finally felt clean. He shut the shower off with a single thought, then reached for his towel.

When he emerged from bathroom in sweats and a t-shirt, he found David sitting on his couch, legs crossed under him, as he worked from a tablet. He jumped up again – always too full of momentum to move slowly – but looked hesitant to move closer to Evan.

But Evan didn’t hesitate to pull him close, bury his face in his chest. He smelled like… well, he smelled like David; like plants mostly, and a little like home.

Parrish let out a shaky breath. “They didn’t make an announcement or anything, but you know how things get around.” Yeah. Good news travelled fast, but bad news was always faster. “Laura found me the moment they discovered it wasn’t you but… it was several hours I thought you were dead.”

“I’m not,” Evan said. “I’m here.” He stood on his toes a little, just enough to reach David’s lips. It was a soft kiss, barely more than chaste, but it felt good, felt right, and _god_ if he weren’t so damn tired.

“I should let you rest,” David said, pulling away again.

“Mm. Yes, sleep,” Evan said, nodding. His eyes were drifting shut and he hadn’t even made it to the bed yet. “But stay.” He didn’t think he could defend that request with any sort of logic, because he would be asleep in moments regardless of whether David was there, but he just really didn’t want to wake up alone.

“Okay.”

Evan fell gracelessly into his bed, and David climbed in next to him, draped an arm over him, and held him close.

His last thought before drifting off to sleep:

_Warm._


End file.
